Egyptian Embodiment
by Serena530
Summary: A god and a priestess found love thousands of years ago but were separated by the cruel ignorance of man. Now, in another country in a time where demons and magic abound, they will be brought together for another chance. Will circumstances keep them apart or allow them their chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha or his characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

Egyptian Embodiment

 **Chapter One: A Meeting of Light and Dark**

Under the warm golden rays of the African sun sat a vast land of sand known as the Egyptian dessert. Running through the land was a major river known as the Nile, and it is in the valley along its floodplain that the Egyptian people lived and prospered under the rule of the Pharaoh and the gods of the land.

Under the reign of Pharaoh Hatshepsut the people lived in a time of peace and wealth. The most politically powerful woman in all of Upper and Lower Egypt was great for the land. She designed trade expeditions, restored foreign trading routes lost in wars, and oversaw many new and great building projects.

She was also good for the people; especially her female subjects. As a woman ruling the land she was a great inspiration to them. Her ascension showed them that they could be more than they were; being and doing things they thought impossible, and _succeed_ at them.

It was in this environment, in the city of Asyut, that a young woman named Ikoris lived. She had long wavy black hair with blue undertones, warm light brown skin, and unique blue eyes. She was a high priestess who tended to the temple of Anubis, God of the Underworld.

In her capacity as high priestess Ikoris wore a white linen sheath dress down to her ankles held up by two straps, a gold sash around her waist, papyrus strap sandals, and a single gold band around one of her upper arms.

She walked calmly along the paths of her home city, smiling at her neighbors and enjoying the warmth and atmosphere of everyone going about their business. As she walked she moved further and further until the bustle of everyday life began to quiet and disappear.

Soon her destination became clear as a large shinning white building came into view. It was rectangular with the long length facing the path. Columns were carved into it leading up to the entrance. The path itself was clear with a series of large pillars decorated with painted depictions of the god Anubis watching the path, and between the pillars were fire stands that were lit at night to light the path.

The entrance to the building was a large open doorway with a pair of white obelisks taller than the building with hieroglyphs of the history of Anubis carved along there four surfaces.

Ikoris walked along the path, admiring the painted images of the god she worshipped, until she reached the building. She stepped inside into the shade, and walked until she came upon another opening, which led to a set of stairs that led down beneath the building.

She walked down the stairs, glancing at the torches that lit her way, and stopped as she turned onto a stone path. She removed her sandals and placed them in a space near the floor since entering the temple proper required bare feet, and continued down the path until she came to a longer set of stairs.

As she moved down the stairs she passed through a ten foot high six foot wide doorway that lead to a widening of the stairs as she entered the temple proper. On each side of the doorway her eyes were greeted by large floor torches, lighting her way as she continued down the stairs and stepped onto the floor.

She began to move through the room taking in the four large statues of Anubis, the god standing tall with a dogs head holding a staff that looked like a large flail in one hand and the ankh symbol of life in the other, two guarding the stairway and the other two across the room at the sides of another doorway.

On the walls were beautiful paintings of Anubis performing the weighing of the hearts and attending to mummies. She always admired them as she moved through the room.

Ikoris passed through the doorway and walked down the hall, wall torches lighting her way as she passed rooms that had to do with the duties of the high priest and other priests. She paused at one door and entered to retrieve a satchel that she had prepared before leaving the temple the evening before.

She then walked toward the end of the hall where a large elaborate ornament door stood and turned away from it down a hall. That door lead to the private prayer room of the pharaoh and she had never seen the inside and didn't expect she ever would.

She silently greeted priests and priestesses as she moved passed them, listening to others go about their duties, until she came to another large door. This one she opened carefully and entered before she closed it quietly.

The room was large, lit by two large floor torches making it possible to see the depictions of Anubis painted on the walls around the room both in his dog form and in his human form with a dog head.

At the far end of the room, on a platform, stood a large shrine of Anubis. It depicted the gods dog form in a crouched relaxed position with his ears pricked up in alertness. He was black with gold lining his eyes in the way that all Egyptians lined their eyes, and gold lining the inside of his ears where on a mortal dog it would be pink.

Ikoris kneeled placing her satchel on the floor next to her, and calmly yet cheerfully greeted the god as if he were truly there before her.

"Good day my Lord Anubis. I hope your day has gone well so far, and that your duties have not given you any trouble." She said softly.

"It is bright out today and warm as always. Everyone I saw was in a good friendly mood. I only recently arrived at your temple and all is quiet as usual." She continued as she lit incenses.

"I hope you enjoy the smell and I hope it helps you relax as you go about your important duties." She added before she grabbed the satchel and pulled out a jug then a cup from the stand on the side of the shrine.

She poured the liquid in the cup then called on her power. Pure green light lit up her hands then moved to the cup and the liquid inside to purify. She knew he would need something better than what a mortal would drink so she made sure it was pure.

"Here is some purified beer for you my Lord to quench your thirst if you are thirsty. I hope my offer is agreeable to you." She stated as she placed the cup back on the shrine.

She then grabbed a second jug from the satchel and began to sprinkle purified water on the floor all around the room. When she finished she replaced the jug of water in the satchel and began to sing and dance around the room.

As she danced she called on her power, her body glowing with a green light, and began to send her power along the floor with her every step, through the air with every swing of her arms. She brushed her fingers along the paintings, her green power flowing along the images of Anubis and tracing them.

As her voice filled the air she hoped all the energy she was filling the room with and infusing into the images of the mighty god she worshipped would help to strengthen him and let him know he was not alone in his endless endeavors.

"I hope you enjoyed my performance, and I hope it helps ease your burden a little." She said when she finished.

She then knelt in front of his large shrine, bowed her head, lifted her arms up beside her head with her palms facing up and silently prayed, hoping her prayers offered the great god strength.

 **~~EE~~**

In Duat, the realm of the dead, Anubis stood casually yet elegantly as he awaited the next soul to come to him. He glanced back to Thoth, his scribe, to see him finishing up his recording of the previous souls result. That soul had been _just_ light enough to qualify to move on to its heavenly existence.

Ammit growled, sounding more like a dissatisfied grumble, and he moved over to him and pet the top of his scaly head. The beast quieted instantly and leaned into his touch.

"Perhaps the next soul will have a heart for you. Be patient." Anubis told his devourer of the dead as he looked over his crocodile head, lion upper body, and hippopotamus lower body.

Anubis sensed the next soul approaching and gave Ammit a last pat before he moved back to his previous position and waited.

A few minutes passed and his sharp eyes landed on the figure of a small female child. He stepped forward and held out his hand to the child. The child stared up at him, clearly afraid, and he knelt down to her height.

"All will be well. I will be here to guide you the entire way." He said quietly. He knew that she would be moving on to a heavenly existence. He could usually tell just by looking at a soul what their fate would be.

The little girl nodded and put her small hand in his as he stood. He walked her over to the scale and watched as a copy of himself appeared and placed the child's heart on one end of the scale and a golden feather from the goddess of truth, Ma'at, on the other end.

The scale moved up and down before it finally settled, measuring evenly between heart and feather. The child made a happy sound and looked up to him. He smiled and nodded down at her.

"Congratulations." He said before he began to walk her pass Ammit and Thoth and to a set of elaborate golden doors. The doors opened slowly revealing a soft welcoming white light.

"Go on child." He instructed as he gestured toward the open doors. "There is no need to fear. There is no pain or suffering where you are going."

The child nodded and he released her hand and watched her walk pass the door and into the light where she disappeared from his sight. He waited for the doors to close, ensuring no soul exited or went through without approval, then returned to his post and waited for the next soul.

" _Good day my Lord Anubis. I hope your day has gone well so far, and that your duties have not given you any trouble_." He heard a soft feminine voice say and his ears twitched slightly.

 _Ikoris_. He thought quietly, easily placing her voice.

Since she had become a priestess at his temple he had listened to her worship him and speak to him. Her voice followed him as he went about his duties weighing hearts and guiding souls to the afterlife. Her voice was always literally in his ear as if she was standing next to him whispering in his ears.

His attention had initially been drawn because she spoke to him as if he was there with her, telling him all kinds of things about herself and what she had seen and done before arriving at his temple each day. Then it had gone from just her speaking to him to being fascinated by the sound of her voice, and from there he began to wonder what she looked like and how she would react if he spoke to her.

Anubis listened to her singing as he watched a soul approach him. Her voice was beautiful and soothing, conveying a light, not just a lightness, that he rarely saw in his existence.

The soothing sound flowed into his ears as he weighed the heart of a young middle aged male. As the scale moved up and down he considered, by the string of words she was using from her current song, that she was making up the song as she went.

As the heart on the scale settled lower than the feather the copy of himself grabbed the heart and tossed it carelessly to Ammit, who caught it and devoured it as was his eternal job.

He then opened a portal with a slight gesture of his hand right next to the suddenly cowering middle aged man and firmly led him through it into his new hellish existence. He closed the portal and as he moved back to his previous position Anubis decided he wanted to meet the priestess Ikoris. He wanted to see her face and hear her talk to him face to face.

He looked around at his surroundings, seeing his faithful Ammit waiting for the next doomed heart, his scribe Thoth still recording the results of the man's weighing, and his copy standing next to the scale feather in hand.

His copy looked to him curiously, wondering what he would decide, and he blinked as the solution came to him.

He was a god and that came with certain powers. So he promptly split himself in two. One to stay and continue his duties, and the other to go to the mortal plane. He waved his hand to his side and a large portal opened up. He stepped through and silently touched down on a cool stone floor of his temple, the portal closing behind him.

He silently moved forward and stopped a few feet behind the kneeling form of the priestess who was currently worshipping him.

"Greetings my little priestess." He said, alerting her to his presence, and startling her.

 **~~EE~~**

Ikoris startled at the deep echoing voice that interrupted her praying, and quickly stood and spun around.

She saw a tall male standing not far from her. He had pitch black hair parted down the middle and extending down to his knees, pointed ears, golden eyes with no pupil completely covering where the whites should've been but with the usual black lining, and his skin was pale alabaster. He also had claws on his long fingers.

A single green stripe under each eye trailing back toward his ears, a single green stripe going from each ankle up the inside and outside of his legs, a green stripe traveling from his inner and outer wrist up his arm to stop beneath the black symbols, a symbol of Ra on his right bicep and on the left a symbol of a crossed flail and crook.

He wore a white silk kilt-like garment that went just above his knees with a golden over wrap attached to a green, gold and black beaded belt around his waist made of obsidian, emerald, and gold, dark green and black bands around his wrists and ankles, and a green, black, and gold wrap neck collar.

She knew the male was obviously a demon by his pointy ears, markings, and claws. She had only seen a few and most likely only knew they were demons because of her powers. What disturbed her more was the fact that she had no idea how he had been able to enter the temple let alone the room she was in without being noticed.

"Who are you?" She asked fearfully.

Anubis looked over his little priestess, getting a good look at she who had been worshipping him so uniquely. He took in her long wavy black hair with its blue undertones, her light brown skin, and unique blue eyes. She was dressed simply and yet it suited her.

She was an attractive mortal but what really made him catch his breath was her soul. He could see it clearly, lighting her up from the inside out, shinning brighter than any soul he had ever seen.

 _She is a brand new soul_. He realized, but it only added to his fascination of her.

"You know who I am." He said as his eyes moved over her. "I am the one you have been speaking to for weeks and months."

Ikoris' eyes widened as she realized he was the god Anubis, and immediately dropped to her knees and bowed.

"Please forgive my ignorance." She begged.

"There is nothing to forgive. Rise." He bid her.

"I have heard everything you have ever said to me, and this day I decided I wished to meet you and speak to you face to face." He stated as she stood.

Ikoris blinked her eyes wide in surprise. He had wanted to meet her, to speak to her. Anubis. God of the Underworld wanted to speak to _her_. Plain mortal that she was.

"Okay." She said and looked around. "I apologize for not being able to offer you anywhere to sit."

"It is no matter." Anubis said before he waved his hand off to the side.

She watched as two seats appeared facing each other. They looked like miniature lounge benches made of gold marble with black cushions.

Ikoris was in awe. She had never seen any seats like them before and couldn't even imagine what they were made of.

"Come and sit." He said as he gestured toward the seats. She hesitated a moment before sitting in one of the seats. She instantly gasped at how soft and comfortable the cushion was.

Anubis sat in the remaining seat and returned his gaze to her, taking in every detail of her being. From the number of times she blinked, her nervous movements, the sound of her heart beating, and the breaths she took.

"What should we talk about my Lord?" Ikoris asked quietly.

"Whatever you desire." He replied as he watched her. She instantly blushed and his golden gaze watched in interest as the color spread across her cheeks.

Ikoris tried to think of something but she didn't know what. He already knew everything about her since in between her duties she had told him everything.

"Can I ask about you since you know all about me?" She asked.

"You can ask whatever you desire." He answered, and she nodded and glanced at the images on the walls.

"You do not look as everyone thinks you do." She commented as she looked back to him, and he looked over at the images.

"You are right. Although my true form looks similar to the dog they like to portray me as." Anubis said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean true form?" Ikoris asked curiously.

"You know that I am a demon." He stated and she nodded. "I am a dog demon. What you see before you is the form that makes it easier to perform my duties, but I _am_ a dog."

Ikoris nodded her understanding as she gazed at him.

"How are you here? Do you not have things to do?" She asked curiously, wondering how his duties would get done if he wasn't there to do them.

"It is an advantage of being a god. I can be in more than one place at a time." He answered calmly, then decided to ask something he had been curious about.

"Do you only use your power when you are here in my temple?" He asked.

"Yes. What else could there be to use it for?" She said and he blinked at that and made a sound of understanding.

"There is so much more you can do with your power." He replied before he began to explain about purifying demons and healing mortals, both demon and human. That if she was powerful enough she could even purify humans.

He then went on to explain that she could use her powers to make protective barriers, purify water, make her body stronger, enhance her senses, and so much more.

 **~~EE~~**

Since that fateful day Ikoris' life had been much more interesting and fulfilling. Anubis had come to see her often, both in the temple and at her home, and had taught her so much. Especially about her powers. She had never felt more secure and complete in her life. It made all the difference to know the origin of her power and the extent to which she could use it.

Besides that he had taught her the true history of her people and just what the pharaohs had wanted the people to know. She didn't think less of the previous rulers of her homeland, but it helped her to understand why traditions were the way they were.

Her Lord Anubis had also told her of the places outside her homeland; informing her of the cultures, gods, religions, and learnings of those places. Sometimes he even took her to those places, disguising them to look as if they were born there so she could observe and learn unhindered.

With all those events and so much time spent together it was no surprise that Ikoris fell in love with the god, but what had surprised and amazed her was that her feelings were returned.

She had told no one about his initial appearance to her but the priests and priestesses that worshiped in his temple. They believed her, even though he never showed himself to any other and she never asked him to, and thought she was lucky and blessed to have been contacted by the god.

She also never told them about his continued visits to her or her feelings for him. That was not their business to know.

However, somehow his visit to her got out to the general public and it became widely known that she had been visited by a god, and her fellow citizens began to believe she was cursed. The people worshiped them but it was apparently a whole other thing to actually make contact with them.

Ikoris was on her way home in the late afternoon from her day worshipping her Lord at his temple when she noticed the quiet murmurs that she had grown used to over the past weeks becoming louder. She also noticed that the subtle glances she had been receiving were now glares and frowns.

She had a bad feeling, her powers were practically screaming at her that she was in danger, but what could she do? She couldn't stay in the temple indefinitely. She had to go home every day.

She also couldn't use her spiritual powers on them. Anubis had taught her well and she actually _could_ use them, but if she did then that would make her situation worse. It was best if she simply ignored them and hurried home.

Ikoris did just that and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it with a sigh before she moved over to the soft raised bed that Anubis had provided her when he saw the mat she had been sleeping on.

She sat on it and took off her sandals and neatly sat them beneath her bed before she stretched out on her side. She sighed again and closed her eyes.

 _I wish the night could pass quickly so I can return to the temple that much sooner._ She thought softly. _But I also cannot help hoping my Lord will visit me this evening. Perhaps his presence will put me at ease_.

She had just allowed herself to relax when her door was busted down. She jumped as her eyes snapped open. Next thing she knew she was being grabbed by rough hands and dragged from her home with people yelling and spitting at her. She was tossed into open space and severely beaten with hands and feet and occasionally pieces of wood.

"Why? What have I done?" She tried asking, but no one would answer her, just yelling that she was cursed and they didn't want her there dooming them.

She eventually understood through the pain that they were doing it because they learned that Anubis had visited her. She couldn't't believe it! Of course she actually could considering the beating she was taking because of it.

Once they were done she was once again grabbed by rough hands and dragged away, past the temple she worshiped at, and out into the desert where she could just barely see the light from the city. They dropped her where they stopped and hurried away.

Ikoris moaned painfully. It hurt to breath and she instinctively knew she was dying. She was going to die alone out in the desert. No one would come looking for her, and no one would find her body.

 _I wish I could see my Lord again_. She thought as tears slipped from her eyes, but then she reminded herself that she would see him. She would see him when he weighed her heart, but she wished she didn't have to die. She wanted to see him while she was still alive.

 _But I do not want him to see me this way_. She thought sadly. She didn't have to see her reflection to know she looked terrible.

She closed her eyes and pictured her Lord, remembering the one time she had seen his true form. She remembered how large he was and how very soft his short dark fur was.

She imagined feeling his fur as she lost consciousness.

* * *

(Source: Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia)

- **Hatshepsut** was the fifth pharaoh of the Eighteenth Dynasty of Egypt. She was the second historically confirmed female pharaoh, the first being Sobekneferu. Hatshepsut came to the throne of Egypt in 1478 BCE. Officially, she ruled jointly with Thutmose III, who had ascended to the throne the previous year as a child of about two years old. Hatshepsut was the chief wife of Thutmose II, Thutmose III's father.

- **Ammit** was a female goddess in ancient Egyptian religion with a body that was part lion, hippopotamus and crocodile—the three largest "man-eating" animals known to ancient Egyptians. A funerary deity, her titles included "Devourer of the Dead", "Eater of Hearts", and "Great of Death".

- **Thoth** was one of the deities of the Egyptian pantheon. In art, he was often depicted as a man with the head of an ibis or a baboon, animals sacred to him. In the later history of ancient Egypt, Thoth became heavily associated with the arbitration of godly disputes, the arts of magic, the system of writing, the development of science, and the judgment of the dead.

- **Asyut** : Ancient Asyut was the capital of the Thirteenth Nome of Upper Egypt ( _Lycopolites Nome_ ) around 3100 BC. It was located on the western bank of the Nile. The two most prominent gods of Ancient Egyptian Asyut were Anubis and Wepwawet, both funerary deities.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha or his characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

Egyptian Embodiment

 **Chapter Two:** **A Beloved Priestess Mourned**

Anubis guided the soul of a middle aged woman to the elaborate golden doors leading to the heavens. The doors opened slowly and he guided the woman through.

As he watched her form disappear he sensed something coming in his direction that shouldn't be. This soul had no business being in his domain at this point in time.

The doors closed securely and he turned and walked forward, pass Thoth and Ammit, his golden gaze trained forward. Soon a bright light appeared; a soul brighter than any he had ever seen; the soul of his Ikoris. He knew the soul was hers without having to even see her take the form he was used to.

The first time he had kissed his little priestess, the first time he had ever experienced the sensation of kissing and being kissed, he had marked her soul. Marked it as his so he could always find her no matter where she went. Her beautiful brand new, brilliantly bright soul, was his and always would be.

His heart raced as her soul slowly took form the closer she came. He didn't even know his heart was capable of beating so fast.

"Ikoris." Anubis whispered, stunned that she was there, and cupped her face as she finished taking form. "How? Why?" His whispered, needing to know the reason she was there.

Ikoris looked down, not wanting to answer as she wrapped her fingers lightly around his large forearms.

"You do not have to say it my little priestess. Let me see your eyes. If you give me your eyes I can see what happened." He said quietly.

She looked up and he gazed into her eyes, his own turning black as he tapped into his power to see what had happened to her. Instantly he was there seeing it all as if he was her. He saw every last detail of what happened to her, felt every blow she received, heard every word spoken to her, and saw as she was callously left to die alone in the desert.

The black of his eyes deepened to soulless black holes with his anger as he realized from their behavior alone that they had no plans of returning to give her a proper burial. He would take care of that. Her body would not lay forgotten in the desert sand.

Nor would her killers go unpunished.

Anubis blinked and his eyes returned to their solid gold and he looked at her with sadness and misery of such intensity only a god could comprehend it.

"Ikoris." He breathed her name solemnly. He didn't even know he was capable of feeling such emotions.

"I am sorry." Ikoris said quietly.

"Nonsense." Anubis replied instantly. "You have nothing to apologize for. It is not your fault. You could not have stopped it without ending up hunted and possibly dying in a worse way."

 _Outrageous!_ He thought angrily at his own words, but he knew the brutality of mortals, and was furious that he had now been affected by it personally.

He released her face and pulled her against him, one arm going around her back and his free hand threading through her soft hair. He wanted her close, unwilling to part from her and lose her touch.

She wrapped her delicate arms around him, squeezing with all her strength, and he closed his eyes as a sharp pain shot through his heart. He knew he would be forced to part from her whether he wished it or not. She was in his domain, which meant her mortal body had expired, therefore it was his duty to weigh her heart and guide her to her next existence.

For the first time in his existence Anubis was displeased with his duty. He did not want to weigh her heart and send her on her way. He wanted to keep her there with him. She was his. His little priestess. His Ikoris.

But he knew he couldn't keep her there. She did not belong. Her beautiful soul, while brilliant and new, was not immortal and would wither. He wouldn't be able to stand that.

Ikoris sighed. "What will happen now?" She asked reluctantly.

"I will weigh your heart." He replied, and she whimpered and held him tighter. "I have no doubts your heart will be lighter than the feather, extremely light." He added.

"I do not want to leave; I do not want to leave you." She said against his chest, and he made a sound between a sigh and a groan.

"I do not want you to leave either, but your beautiful soul would wither away in my domain since you are not immortal." He stated and listened as she made an unhappy sound.

"Do not worry." He told her gently. "I will not forget you. We will see each other again. I do not know when or where, but it will happen. After all, you and your brilliant soul belong to me."

"Do you promise my Lord?" Ikoris asked as she looked up to him with blue eyes shining with the light of her soul.

"On my honor as god of the Underworld." Anubis promised and she nodded.

"Then I will be waiting." Ikoris said.

"Then we should begin." He said as he released her and took hold of her hand. He walked her over to the scale and they watched as a copy of himself appeared and gently placed her heart on one end of the scale and a golden feather on the other end.

Ikoris distracted herself from the process by looking back and forth between the two Anubis's in fascination. He had never split himself or made a copy of himself while he was in her presence. Seeing two of him was exciting and she wanted to be able to talk to both, at the same time.

Anubis noticed her preoccupation with him and his copy and noted it for future reference but focused on the scale. It moved up and down once before the feather sank low and her heart lifted high, proving his previous words true. Her heart was by far the lighter of the two.

He gently squeezed her hand and led her pass Ammit and Thoth and to a set of elaborate golden doors. The doors opened slowly and revealed a soft welcoming white light.

 _It is so beautiful and comforting and peaceful._ Ikoris thought as she gazed through the doors. _And it is welcoming, and yet despite that it is not as appealing as being with my Lord._ She sighed morosely and looked up to her Lord.

"I am supposed to go in there?" She asked just to be completely sure.

"Yes." Anubis answered. "I think you will like it there."

"Even if I do I will not like it as much as I probably should since you will not be there." Ikoris replied.

Anubis looked down at her melancholy face and kissed her deeply, enjoying the feel of her soul shining on him, and reinforcing his mark even though it wasn't necessary.

"Until we meet again my love." He said softly, and she swallowed and nodded.

"Wait for me." She said.

"I will. You can be assured of it." He reassured her, and she smiled.

"Kiss me again." She told him. "I want to remember it until we are together again."

Anubis did as she bid, lifting her up into his arms and kissed her senseless, her soul brighter than the welcoming light beyond the door.

After a few very long moments he released her and Ikoris caressed his face, stroking his markings lovingly, before she turned and walked forward into the welcoming light.

He watched her form until she disappeared into the light.

 **~~EE~~**

Once the doors closed Anubis' eyes turned black, his power leaking from him in waves, and the underworld trembled and groaned from his grief and anger.

He quickly got himself under control before his emotions effected his domain anymore. He made a copy of himself that could do his duty without emotion, and quickly left his domain to deal with his emotions. He'd never known grief and now that he was experiencing it he found he didn't like it, didn't like it at all.

He appeared in a space darker than the night sky, as dark as his black eyes, yet swirling with streaks of blue that reminded him of his little priestess' unique eyes. A bed appeared, floating in the space, just as dark as its surroundings, and he lay on it and closed his eyes.

Ikoris' face appeared behind his closed lids, in perfect detail, and he growled angrily before it trailed off into a sad whine. He missed her already, longed for her presence, longed to feel the light of her soul. Longed to feel her touch on his skin.

They had shared kisses many times after the first, and had slowly worked up to experiencing each other's touch before he decided he wanted more. All of their physically intimate activities were firsts for not just her but for him as well. Still, the knowledge of more and how to proceed was in his mind for him to use, and he had wanted to experience it.

By the time they did experience it his Ikoris was very comfortable with his touch and they were intensely in love. It was the only time he had experienced her physical love. He remembered it in perfect detail...

* * *

 _Anubis appeared in Ikoris' home moments after she arrived from her journey from his temple. He wrapped her in his arms before she could even think of providing herself some light, feeling her jump slightly, startled by his sudden appearance._

 _"Are you tired?" He asked._

 _"A little." She answered._

 _"Come with me. I have a surprise for you." He said and she nodded._

 _"Of course." She agreed easily._

 _Anubis tightened his hold on her slightly and the pair disappeared as he bent the space around them reappearing in a completely different location an instant later._

 _The space they appeared in was pitch black and surrounded by stars. They stood on a large white platform that felt soft under their feet. It looked like they were floating suspended among the stars in the heavens. In the center of the platform was a large round floor bed. It was slightly raised as if the white floor curved and rose up to support what looked like black silk sheets and pillows._

 _Anubis guided his priestess forward toward the bed and helped her sit. He smiled at her satisfied sigh as she sank into the cushion beneath the silk, and knelt and removed her sandals before joining her on the bed. He then guided her toward the middle and shifted her until she was lying on her stomach._

 _"Are you comfortable?" He asked quietly._

 _"Yes." She answered softly._

 _"Good." He replied as he knelt at her side._

 _He placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly began to massage the muscles beneath her skin. He worked his fingers into her muscles for a few minutes, letting the heat and strength of his hands do the work, before he straddled her thighs and began to work his hands down her back._

 _He smiled as he listened to her groan and continued to work his fingers up and down her back, massaging all her muscles until the tension was gone. He then moved on to her arms, massaging one and then the other all the way down to her fingertips until both arms were soft and limp on the bed._

 _Anubis moved off her and began to massage her legs, first her left and then her right, all the way down to her toes. He noticed that her legs and feet got the more intense reaction out of her, which wasn't surprising to him at all. She was always walking, squatting, and moving in different ways while she worked at his temple._

 _When he finished he moved his hands back up her back and shoulders once more before he lifted his hands away._

 _"All done." He announced, and watched as she rolled over onto her back with a pleased sigh._

 _"Thank you." Ikoris said with a smile. "Why did you decide to give me a massage?" She asked curiously, and smiled softly._

 _"Silly little priestess." He said affectionately. "I did it because you needed it, and it pleased me to touch you. We both benefited."_

 _"Thank you." She said again, and he simply smiled in return._

 _Anubis looked his little priestess over slowly, seeing her completely relaxed, and decided in that moment that he wanted more. He had enjoyed running his hands over her body and she had clearly enjoyed it as well. He was also sure that she was completely comfortable with him, so there was no reason to deny himself his desires._

 _He leaned over her and kissed her, listening to her pleased hum, before he shifted and covered her body with his. She gasped into his mouth as he let his weight rest on her, and he moved his face to her neck to allow them both time to enjoy the experience._

 _She was so very soft beneath his hard body, soft and warm, and so very pleasing to his senses. Especially to his sense of smell. He pressed his nose further against her neck and took a deep breath. She smelled like fresh air and sunshine, smelled of relaxation and the beginnings of the heady scent of passion._

 _He rumbled deep in his chest in approval as she brought her arms around his shoulders and began to glide her small hands along his upper back and up and down his arms._

 _He brought his hands up to curl just beneath her shoulders, his claws tapping lightly against her delicate skin, and held his breath as his little priestess parted her legs and allowed him to settle between her thighs. He groaned in pleasure as his hips and everything between were suddenly bathed in heat,_ her _heat. It felt like nothing he had ever experienced before and he couldn't wait for more._

 _Anubis brought his lips back to hers and slipped his tongue in her mouth to move against hers. He loved the sensation. It had been one of his favorite sensations since he had first experienced kissing with his Ikoris._

 _It was such an intimate action; one he could enjoy without actually being intimate. It let him be close to her in a way his instincts needed while she was still becoming comfortable with him._

 _He shifted his hips as his arousal made itself more known the longer he was in contact with her heat. He groaned at the pleasure that instantly shot through his body. He had occasionally felt something similar when Ikoris brushed up against him, but this deliberate action was so much more intense._

 _He repeated the action, rolling his hips into hers, and tightened his grip on her as pleasure coursed through his body. He easily slipped into a rhythm that had his little priestess slowly parting her legs, which allowed him more room to get even closer to her and increase their pleasure._

 _Anubis eventually pulled back, his tongue slowly slipping from her mouth, as he decided he needed more,_ wanted _more._

 _He knelt between her legs and waved his hand in a careless gesture between them, and just like that everything they were wearing disappeared as if they had never been wearing anything. He listened in delight as his little priestess gasped at being so suddenly bared. She went to cover herself and he grabbed her wrists before she could._

 _"That is not necessary." He assured her. "You are beautiful to me, and I want to see every inch of you."_

 _Ikoris blushed and nodded shyly before quickly shifting her gaze away._

 _He realized it was because she saw that he too was as naked as she was. He didn't care. He had nothing to hide and in fact he wanted her to look at him._

 _His golden eyes glowed as his eyes swept up her form before they shifted to an all-encompassing black as his desire for her intensified. He smoothed his hands up her thighs and over her hips, enjoying the feel of her soft skin, and continued up to cover her breasts with his large hands._

 _He watched her eyes close and her lips part with a sigh as she arched slightly, pushing herself further into his hands. He squeezed and caressed the fleshy orbs and closed his eyes briefly as her earthy scent of passion intensified._

 _Anubis moved his hands off to the side and lay down on top of her bringing their skin flush against each other. He growled, the sound almost like a purr to his sensitive ears, at the feel of her skin against his._

 _Her skin was warm but against his natural high temperature she almost felt cool. The sensation did nothing but heighten his desire for her. In fact, he was discovering that everything about her was affecting him and increasing his arousal for her._

 _Ikoris wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her fingers stroking and combing the dark silk of his hair, and rubbed her legs against his long legs. She tilted her head back, stretching her neck as he nuzzled the stretch of skin, and sighed at the feeling._

 _She gently pulled on his hair and that alone seemed to tell him what she wanted since his lips immediately found hers when he pulled back. Their tongues swirled and rubbed together and not long after Anubis began to mimic the movements with his hips._

 _She moaned and arched her body up against his at the pleasing sensation he was making her feel. She could hardly believe what was happening, but she knew she didn't want him to stop. She wanted whatever he decided to give her._

 _Anubis relished in the sounds his Ikoris was making as they moved together. He could certainly understand what she was going through, feeling these things for the first time._

 _He enjoyed the way her soft skin felt against him, the feel of her moving beneath him, the feel of her gripping and holding him, and the pleasing aroma of her scent drifting around them. He groaned at the combination. He wanted nothing more then to flip her onto her stomach and mate her like his instincts were clamoring for him to do._

 _He was a god however and had more than enough control to resist the call. His little priestess deserved for her first time to be in the way of mortals._

 _He stroked her sides, up and down over her curves, and legs before he decided to move their actions along. He shifted his hips and began to press into her moist heated core with a groan as the sensation registered._

 _He eased into her slowly, enjoying every inch he got as her inner walls squeezed him as if trying to prevent him from proceeding. He ignored her body's reaction, knowing it would change once he was all the way inside her, and continued until he reached a barrier._

 _He knew breaching that barrier would hurt her, but he didn't want her to feel pain. He never wanted anything he did to her to cause her pain._

She will not feel pain. _He decided in that moment. He pushed through without a care and channeled the pain she would have felt into his body. The edge only heightened his arousal as her body held him snugly._

 _Anubis broke away from her lips and breathed heavily as he leaned his face against the side of her neck. He felt her shift her hips as if she was trying to find a comfortable position, and he groaned before he pulled his hips back and sank back inside her snug heat._

 _He gripped her thigh, careful of his strength and claws, and began to thrust back and forth at a steady hard pace. He felt the delicate fingers of one of her hands grasp his upper arm as he slipped his free hand to cradle the back of her neck. Her panting breaths practically echoed in his sensitive ears as he built up the pleasure in her body._

 _He moved his hand from her thigh down underneath her knee and pulled her leg up. That move allowed him slide just a bit deeper inside her, which caused his little priestess to cry out and arched against him._

 _He smiled against her neck as that seemed to give her ideas. She pulled her other leg up until both her legs were bent up against his sides, her legs swaying in the air with his every thrust. He listened as she panted and cried out softly as each thrust increased her pleasure._

 _He picked up his pace as her body began to squeeze him, tightening beyond her natural snugness, and sat up slightly to watch her face as he enjoyed the squeezing sensation. He knew instinctively that she was close to her end and he wanted to see it flow across her face._

 _Within moments he felt her inner walls begin to quiver around him and listened as she gasped breathlessly as she tightened her grip on him._

 _As soon as her body relaxed he picked up his pace again, still watching her, seeing her lips tremble and her breasts bounce. She moved the arm around his shoulder so both hands were gripping his upper arms and he felt her wrap her legs around his waist._

 _The hand cradling her neck tightened around the delicate column, and he increased the strength of his thrusts to increase his pleasure and work her back up into a frenzy._

 _Anubis blinked at his prior action as he watched his little priestess. He knew what it was._ Dominance _. He wanted to show his strength; give her pleasure_ when _he wanted to and_ how _he wanted to._

 _That was new. He had never experienced the emotion before, but then he had never had a reason to. At least now he knew he was the dominate type. He could control it and only allow it to show when he wanted to._

 _He growled deeply as she arched up against him and grinned, his fangs flashing, as her scent became stronger; silently letting him know his growling excited her._

 _Ikoris moaned and cried out softly as pleasure coursed through her body coming so much faster than the first time. She didn't want him to stop. She never wanted it to stop. She didn't know a person could feel such intense pleasure. It was satisfying and yet addicting, and she wanted it to go and on._

 _She slipped her legs away from around his waist to his sides, needing to move them to help herself feel like she was adding to relieving her pleasure. Unfortunately her pleasure lessened and she lifted her legs again, moaning in relief when her pleasure increased._

 _She relaxed them, allowing them to spread as she focused on her Lord moving thickly within her, and cried out as her pleasure suddenly sharpened. She parted them further and arched her back yet again, simply needing to move at the intense sensations rolling through her._

 _Moans escaped her throat, her lips parted as she panted for air, and lifted her hips, struggling to keep them raised as his hips moved, sliding back and forth inside of her._

 _She felt him move harder inside her and she moaned again, then he growled so deeply she could feel it vibrate through her body and she cried out sharply and stiffened as it sent her falling into another release._

 _Anubis continued to thrust, listening to his little priestess' passionate cries, until her body relaxed. He stopped moving and began to shift, deciding he wanted to experience the sensation of release, especially since it looked pleasurable when it happened to her._

 _Beyond that he wanted to show her his strength, wanted to show his dominance, wanted to cut loose a little. He was a god after all and could do much; not all he could since he didn't want to damage her._

 _He moved his arms under her legs, wrapping his fingers around her hips, and lifted her hips as she had earlier, and rose up to his knees, lifting her hips higher as he knelt between her spread legs. He began to move slowly back and forth, watching for a moment as he slid in and out, then gradually increased his pace until he was pounding into her._

 _He listened in fascination as their skin slapped together and his movements inside her created a wet noise. The sound of her moans combined with the others excited him almost beyond reason and he increased his pace, slamming into her, hitting the back wall inside her._

 _His priestess screamed suddenly, her back arching, and he realized that particular spot increased her pleasure dramatically. He repeated the action and listened to her scream. His hips moved rapidly, nearly blurring at his speed, and continued to hit the spot inside her._

 _Her screams filled his ears, and continued as her inner walls quivered and clenched around him in her release. He continued his furious pace, letting his head fall back as his stomach began to tightened, and soon he was crying out in surprise at the intense pleasure that washed through him as his release flowed through him._

 _Her screams continued and he felt her inner walls quivering and clenching around him again in yet another release, drawing every last drop of his essence from him._

* * *

Anubis sighed at the memory as his eyes drifted open. He had cherished the memory, for being a first time experience and because it included his Ikoris, but now he would cherish it even more because his little priestess was no longer there to make more memories with him.

 _I cannot make any more memories with her, but there is something else I can do to help keep her presence with me._ He would retrieve her possessions. They were few but they were things she had cherished; things that held her scent and a touch of her power.

He stood and disappeared from his personal space only to reappear inside his little priestess' home. The door was still open from the forced entry but her belongings hadn't been touched. He knew that it would likely only be a matter of time before someone decided to take her possessions for themselves.

Her belongings consisted of a raised canopy bed, a chair with her name set in gold hieroglyphs, a gold and obsidian decorative necklace with small images of his true form on it, a small statue of his true form, a few clothes that carried her scent despite being clean. Being a god his nose was more powerful then a mortal dogs, so he could still smell her scent in the cloth.

He waved his hand and all of her possessions, including the things he had given her, disappeared. By his will they would appear in his personal space, and he could look them over at his leisure.

Anubis disappeared and reappeared in the dessert, only the starlit night sky and sand greeted him, before he calmly walked toward the sprawled shape on the ground. He looked down at the body of his little priestess seeing all the damage done to her. There were bruises everywhere, her face was black and blue, and there was dried blood coming from her nose and mouth.

 _She must have been in so much pain with all those mortals attacking her_. It brought his mind sharply back to those attackers. His gold eyes were swallowed in black as his anger spiked.

He would leave the mortals that had taken her life be for he would see each one of them when they passed into his domain. He would get his vengeance then since that one terrible act alone had guaranteed they would be barred from a heavenly existence, and he could deal with them as he saw fit.

 _They will learn there are worse things then death_. He thought righteously.

However, he would leave them with the reminder that they had not gotten away with their actions, and that he would be waiting for them. In fact, he would remind them frequently so they would not forget.

He focused and made copies of himself, one for each mortal that had assaulted his priestess, and each took his true form, shrinking to the size of mortal dogs. They disappeared and would reappear for only the specific mortal to see.

He then gently picked up his priestess' body, warm from being in the desert but not the warm of living flesh, and disappeared from the area. He reappeared in the middle of the dessert, away from the mortal population and looked around, considering where he wanted to bury her body.

He would stay away from Thebes, not wanting her there, and he also decided to avoid the pyramids of the previous mortal pharaohs. He wanted her to have her own place, separate from the other mortals. He saw that all the pyramids were at a fair distance, so he decided the current area he stood in would be sufficient for what he planned to do.

He turned and lay his little priestess on a raised platform he willed into existence then turned and faced the open desert. His eyes shifted to solid black and he raised his hands out in front of him as he began to construct the image in his mind.

Giant rectangle blocks of obsidian appeared out of thin air and began to line themselves along each other until they formed a large solid black square on the desert floor. More and more pieces of obsidian appeared and began to place themselves until a solid black pyramid, larger then the pyramids of Giza, stood before him.

He raised himself up in the air, climbing the black pyramid, until he reached the top then he summoned a large piece of gold and shaped it into a cubic pyramid and caped the top of the pyramid.

Anubis lowered himself back to the ground and nodded, satisfied with what was in front of him. He had chosen the colors to represent the both of them. Black like her dark hair for her as the whole of the pyramid and the gold of his eyes at the top to symbolize that he would always be there to watch over her.

The colors were also to help the structure stand out. He wanted it to be known that she was important and existed even if no one knew who exactly was buried there. He had already imbued his power into each and every stone to protect the structure, and make sure it would be inaccessible by mortals without the literal aid of a god.

On all four sides of the pyramid, near the base, for beings to see he etched hieroglyphs in the stone that read: _Follower of Anubis, Lover of Anubis, Powerful Priestess_.

He then picked up Ikoris and walked toward the pyramid, the platform she had been on disappearing as if it had never been there. Once he reached the smooth shiny stone a large opening appeared and he stepped inside.

The opening disappeared and a path was made as he walked forward and up toward the center of the pyramid. Once he arrived he created a large chamber, the ceiling arched making the space seem bigger, and in the center of the obsidian floor, rising up by his will, he created a large rectangular sarcophagus.

On the floor next to it he created a solid gold casket that would fit her perfectly. The top of the casket, which he placed on top of the sarcophagus, was also solid gold and showed the indented image of his little priestess as she had been in life.

He placed her inside of it, and turned his attention to the room. He waved his hand and the walls around him turned a bright white.

Anubis put paintings everywhere inside her tomb where her body would lay, but unlike the Egyptian people he knew she would never see it. Her soul was not living in her body to come out at an appropriate time to live on inside her tomb as she had in life.

It was not even able to come from where she currently was to pass through her body and roam her tomb. She was gone, had moved on under his guidance and watchful eye, and would not be returning.

The imagery was for his eyes alone. Perhaps when he found her again and if she was curious he would show her.

On the ceiling was a bright blue sunny sky. Along the side walls was a completely realistic Ikoris in various forms of life doing things she had enjoyed. Praying in his temple, talking to people, walking in the sun, reading, working with her powers, spending time with him.

In fact, a whole wall was dedicated to images of her time spent with him. One image was in his temple and they were seated and talking. It was actually their first meeting. One in her home where he was leaning against a wall and she was lying on her bed, and in another they were in a different country walking together dressed like the natives.

He then turned his attention back to Ikoris. He cleaned her, dressed her in a new white silk dress, and made sure her hair was arranged neatly as she had always worn it.

Once he was satisfied with her appearance he cast a stasis over her body to preserve it. He wouldn't see it again outside of his memories, but he couldn't bear the thought of her body deteriorating and decomposing.

He then covered her from his view with the top of the casket, sealing her inside, and waved his hand, lifting the shiny casket and lowering it inside and to the bottom of the sarcophagus. He waved his hand at the sarcophagus and the rectangular structure moved like liquid until the top was covered in a way that looked like his little priestess' form was carved into the obsidian like she was sleeping.

He looked around at the finished chamber and decided now that it was complete he would enjoy it. He waved his hand at the walls and all the images came to life. The sun on the arched ceiling began to shine and the numerous versions of himself and his little priestess began to move.

Her mouth moved as she spoke silently, hands gestured, and she moved her legs as if walking. The scenery in the background moving to make her actions more realistic.

Anubis watched as she caressed and kissed the version of himself at her side, and he brought his hand up and rubbed his chest as the ache at her loss sharpened.

* * *

(Source: Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia)  
- **Thebes** : Thebes, Egypt, known to the ancient Egyptians as **Waset** , was an ancient Egyptian city located east of the Nile about 800 kilometers (500 mi) south of the Mediterranean.

- **Pyramids of Giza** : The Giza pyramid complex is an archaeological site on the Giza Plateau, on the outskirts of Cairo, Egypt. This complex of ancient monuments includes the three pyramid complexes known as the Great Pyramids, the massive sculpture known as the Great Sphinx, several cemeteries, a workers' village and an industrial complex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha or his characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

Egyptian Embodiment

 **Chapter Three:** **A God Unknowingly Reborn**

Anubis watched over his little priestess' soul for years and years, watching as she reincarnated over and over, and noting with interest that she was drawn to dogs in every life.

He was pleased that fate seemed content to let her reincarnate as a female every time, and always with those same unique blue eyes. Though she never reincarnated as an Egyptian again. Unfortunately he was unable to approach her reincarnations. Not because he was physically unable to, but because he would have to change himself to do it.

He couldn't be himself or she would likely be afraid, and he was unwilling to lie and deceive her by pretending to be human; using his powers to make himself appear to age as her. The only way to avoid that was to reveal his true self to her and mate her, but then he would be right back where he started with her afraid of him.

So time passed and he continued to perform his duties and watch over her soul. His immortal heart aching at their separation; the pain intensifying every time he saw her with a dog or looking at dogs as if she were searching for the right one.

* * *

"Anubis." The godly dog demon heard as he stood waiting for the next soul to make its way to him. He instantly recognized the strong yet soft voice, but had not seen its owner in quite some time.

Amun-Ra watched as the God of the Underworld turned and looked at him blankly before he bowed his head in greeting and respect.

"I wish to speak to you." He said after he nodded in return.

Anubis silently responded by splitting himself and leaving his copy to wait for the coming soul while he moved toward his fellow god. He led him to a room where they sat in the comfortable chairs that appeared upon their entrance, and gave him his full attention.

"I am concerned about you Anubis. Your emotions are not effecting your duties but I am still concerned. I do not like to see you so upset." Amun-Ra said with a slight frown.

"I appreciate your concern. However, there is nothing to be done." Anubis said. "My little priestess is gone, and I have yet to find a way back to her. All I can do is watch over her soul."

Amun-Ra hummed thoughtfully. He of course had been aware of his fellow god's infatuation with the mortal priestess that tended his temple, but had been surprised that the priestess turned out to be the soul he and his fellow gods created.

He had known that soul would be special, but had no idea it would attract the attention of a god in such a way. To be a match for a god was outstanding, and he had been pleased that the soul would be taken care of and respected.

"Why do you not simply approach her latest reincarnation?" He asked.

"I do not wish to scare her by appearing as I am yet I also have no desire to disguise myself and lie to her. That would end up either scaring her or driving her away, possibly both, and that is the last thing I want." Anubis replied.

"Ah." Amun-Ra hummed softly. "I understand. There is plenty of time to figure out a solution. Where is her soul currently?"

"She is currently a baby in a land called Japan. She is only a few months into her current life." Anubis explained.

"Continue thinking of a solution. I too will see what I can come up with." Amun-Ra said.

"I will." Anubis said. "I will never give up on my little priestess."

 **~~EE~~**

After Amun-Ra parted ways from Anubis he headed back toward his domain trying to think of a way to aid his fellow god and the soul he helped create.

He had not met his creation when it was Ikoris, but he had sensed that she had begun to thrive once she met Anubis. He was not following his creations progress during its reincarnations, but he could sense that while it was growing older it was no longer thriving and flourishing and that did not please him.

He paused as an idea came to him and he disappeared as if he had never been there and reappeared on a path accessible only to gods. This particular path was surrounded in sunlight and blue skies with patches of dark star speckled sky here and there, as if the day sky had holes in it to reveal the night sky.

He traveled along at a leisurely pace and sent out a pulse of his power as he moved along the path with a message for his fellow god asking for an audience with them. He received a gentle wave of their power in response with an affirmative answer. He continued walking and soon sensed a barrier just ahead of him. He couldn't see it but didn't expect to, so he didn't worry about it.

Once he reached the barrier he walked through it and into his fellow god's domain. Nothing was different once he passed the barrier. The path and the surroundings remained the same, but he had suspected they would. He was sure that would change once he reached his fellow god.

Moments later Amun-Ra saw that he was right. Along the path, possibly at the end of it, was a tall beautiful shrine. It was four levels with bright white walls and shiny gold roofs, but even from his distance he saw no doors. It was no matter. He would still be able to get inside.

Still, it was a distance away and he wanted to start this conversation, so he quickened his pace, eating up the distance in just a few steps.

Once he stood before the shrine wall he blinked at it and watched as a portal opened in a swirling circle to reveal the shiny cherry wooden interior. He stepped inside, sensing the portal close behind him, and began to move through the well-lit interior toward the only presence he sensed inside.

He finally came to the top floor and saw that it was one single large room. Standing in front of a large open window bathed in sunlight was the being he was there to see. She had long straight black hair down to her ankles, and wore an elaborate kimono of white, orange, yellow, and gold with a dark red obi. She turned to face him and he saw she had sun gold eyes, pale skin, and red shaded lips.

"Amaterasu." He said and bowed his head respectfully.

"Amun-Ra." She replied, her voice soft and light, as she looked him over before bowing her head in return.

Her fellow sun god was tall with dark skin, a long black narrow beard, and black lining along his eyes. He wore a double-plumed red headdress with the plumes alternating in colors of gold and red, a broad collar like necklace with rows of gold, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds, and sapphire and gold bracelets, anklets, and armlets. Around his waist he wore a white kilt with a golden net half kilt over it, and a golden belt with sapphires, emeralds, and rubies decorating it.

Amaterasu gestured in front of her and large cushions appeared.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." She said as she moved toward the cushions. "To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from my Egyptian counterpart?" She asked once they were both seated.

"I require your aid in a matter that is of great importance to me. Will you hear me?" Amun-Ra asked.

"Of course." She answered as she was already curious.

Amun-Ra began to tell her of his fellow god, Anubis; who he was, and his story of meeting Ikoris, a soul he and number of his fellow gods created, and how they were parted.

He explained how he was worried about Anubis. Her loss was not interfering in his duties but he hated to see him the way he currently was. Beyond that he was displeased that her soul was no longer thriving since her separation from Anubis.

"He recently informed me that her soul has reincarnated yet again and is currently living among your people. I am hoping that you will be willing to help me reunite the pair." Amun-Ra said and Amaterasu hummed thoughtfully.

"I wish to see her soul." She said as she waved her hand off to the side.

They watched as an image of a squirming baby girl with big blue eyes appeared, giving a toothless smile and laughing at something they couldn't see.

The goddess considered how Amun-Ra had told her of Ikoris being a priestess. Such power was in the soul, so the baby would also be a priestess. She then considered Anubis' concern about her reaction to him should he approach her as he was.

She could understand considering how magic and knowledge of the gods had slowly been disappearing from the world. _Perhaps that is the solution_. She considered as she watched the baby. The pair could be brought together in a place where gods and magic were still known and widely accepted.

 _Now how can this be accomplished_. She considered before the answer came to her almost instantly.

"We can send the pair to be reunited in a place where knowledge of gods and magic still flow freely." Amaterasu said as she looked to her fellow god.

She explained how they could use an object that was created by a priestess during a battle with a hoard of demons that had ultimately ended up in the underworld. The priestess who had taken responsibility of guarding it had decided as she was dying to have it burned with her to get it away from the land forever. However, such a thing was foolish as it would only land into the hands of some dark being in the underworld that would use it for their own purposes.

"I propose we put said object, which is a jewel, into the baby to keep it hidden and safe, and use it to bring her to the past where demons, gods, magic, and priestesses abound when she is old enough." Amaterasu suggested. "It will serve to get her to the past, and she can destroy the jewel while there."

Amun-Ra nodded thoughtfully, very much liking the plan.

"How is the jewel to be destroyed?" He asked.

"A selfless wish needs to be granted for it to no longer exist." She answered before she further explained the events surrounding the creation of the jewel, and how it got its power from the souls sealed inside.

Amun-Ra nodded his understanding and thought the idea could very well work. The jewel would serve to bring Anubis' love back to the past where he could approach her without her fearing him, and once she learns the jewel is inside her she could wish it away.

"I agree. I believe it is a splendid idea. I thank you for coming up with it." He said. "I propose you retrieve the jewel and place it inside the baby while I go and inform Anubis of the plan.

Amaterasu agreed and the two sun gods from different lands separated to take care of their tasks.

 **~~EE~~**

Amun-Ra returned to his lands through the pathway and swiftly made his way to Anubis' domain. He asked to speak to the god once again and once they were alone he relayed the details of the plan his counterpart had come up with.

Anubis was surprised and grateful for the plan and thought it was a very good one.

"Why would you go through all this trouble of approaching your counterpart in another land when you did not know if it would go well?" He asked.

"I do not like seeing you as you currently are." Amun-Ra answered. "I wish you to be happy. I also want the soul I helped create to thrive and flourish once again. Such only happened when it was with you, so approaching my counterpart was worth it."

"What do you mean you helped create Ikoris' soul?" Anubis asked.

"Myself, Hathor, and Serket came together and created her soul, imbuing a fraction of ourselves into it before we sent it down to the land to live." Amun-Ra explained.

Anubis made an understanding sound. It made sense and explained why she had been a priestess and a powerful one at that.

"I will go to the land of Japan and establish myself an identity since even among demons, priestesses, and magic a god walking around will still cause fear and unwanted attention." Anubis decided. "Beyond that, my priestess is mortal so I will need a mortal identity to stay with her, and I wish to be prepared for anything."

"A good idea. I wish you luck." Amun-Ra said seriously.

* * *

After the sun god left Anubis split himself in two; one to stay and attend his duties in his domain, and the other to immediately go to the land of feudal Japan.

Once there he scoured the land for the most powerful mated demons, since life in the mortal realm would be easier if he was in a powerful mortal shell, and was pleased to note that the most powerful was a pair of dog demons that ruled over the western portion of the land of Japan.

He was even more pleased to note that the female had recently become pregnant. He used his powers to examine the fetus and noted that it was male, which satisfied him immensely, and that his beast had not yet developed.

Anubis waited until the female was asleep before he reduced himself to his basic makeup and entered the female and through her he made his way to the fetus. He enveloped the developing male and merged with him, deciding to become his beast since his conscious was already beginning to develop and become aware through its aura.

A few months later the demon god Anubis was reborn as the demon Sesshomaru. He found the experience of being born to be fascinating. He had been able to feel excitement and fear in equal turns along with his mortal shell.

He decided as he was experiencing those sensations and emotions that the conscious and power of the newborn demon would remain separate from him and his power until it was time for them to fully merge and become one.

As the first days passed Anubis had been content at first to let the parents of his current form raise him, but it had become clear to him very quickly that they had no intention of raising him and nurturing him.

The mother wanted nothing to do with him until he was old enough to speak, and the father wasn't willing to be interested in him until he was old enough to be trained. He was handed off to nannies to raise, and Anubis decided he would raise his mortal shell himself. He would bide his time until he could walk then begin his training.

In the meantime Anubis allowed some of his powers to seep out. He continued to do so until everyone in the palace feared him, despite being a newborn. He wanted everyone in that place to fear and respect him early on so he would have no problems later when his current form was moving around on his own and making his requests.

Only the western lord and lady didn't fear, and that was because their arrogance was blinding them. They believed they were the most powerful and while Sesshomaru would grow to be powerful he wasn't anywhere near that.

Everyone else rightly believed otherwise.

 **~~EE~~**

As the years passed and Sesshomaru grew, both physically and mentally, it became clear to all that neither of his parents cared much for him besides him being the powerful heir, but Anubis assured him repeatedly that he didn't need them and that he would meet the one that would care for him with all her heart and soul when he was older.

Sesshomaru accepted that easily, since it was his beast that assured him, and continued to grow in every way.

Years continued to pass and Sesshomaru ignored his parent's behavior for the most part. He cared not that they were faithless to each other and seemed to hate each other. He took comfort in his beast and his beasts words of wisdom.

So when he discovered his sire took a human as a lover and got her pregnant he didn't care. Didn't care to be excited and didn't care to be outraged. He simply didn't care.

When his sire was injured fighting a powerful dragon demon and learned that his lover and unborn child were in danger, Sesshomaru didn't bother to see him before he went off to save his lover and child. Even knowing that he would likely die in the attempt.

The male hadn't bothered to be a father to him, and Sesshomaru had had more important things to think about. Such as the true nature of his beast, or what he had thought was his beast all these years.

* * *

 _Sesshomaru sat in his bedroom on the floor, his back straight with his hands resting on his legs, meditating. His sire was out risking his life for his lover and unborn child, and was probably going to die seeing as how he was already injured, but he didn't care._

 _He had decided that day to speak to his beast, and now was as good a time as any. He was a smart demon and had come to understand early on that his beast was different, very different, and decided it was time he finally understood why._

 _Why are you so different?_ _He asked his beast. He'd come to understand that a demons beast was as smart as its other half only more emotional and stronger on the instincts. His beast had strong instincts, but was smarter then him and could be cold, calm, and completely collected. There were never any emotional outbursts or complaining._

 _ **I suppose you are now old enough to understand.**_ _Anubis replied after a few moments of silence. He was quiet again for a few moments before he continued._ _ **My name is Anubis, god of the Underworld, Ruler of the Dead, Guider of Souls, and Guardian of the Scales. I am a dog demon from a land far away called Africa.**_

 _ **I came to this land before you were born and searched for the most powerful pair in order to have myself reborn in a mortal shell. I found your progenitors and learned the female who birthed you was early on in her pregnancy. I decided then since your beast had yet to form that I would merge with you and become your beast.**_

 _ **I had every intention of staying in the background as you were raised, but discovered very quickly that neither your dame nor your sire wanted anything to do with you until you were old enough to speak and be trained.**_

 _ **I was disappointed at the display, but decided that I would raise you myself. I would raise you to be intelligent, independent, and strong.**_ _Anubis explained._

 _Sesshomaru was surprised. His beast was in actuality a god. That was the last thing he expected. In fact, it was something he hadn't even thought to expect._

 _Why? Why did you want to be reborn as a mortal?_ _He asked. He understood why his parents had been chosen, but not why he would do it in the first place._

 _ **In the simplest of terms I did it to reunite with my love.**_ _Anubis answered._ _ **I fell in love with a mortal priestess that served in a temple in my honor. She was unique and caught my attention from the way she tended to her duties.**_

 _ **As she worked she spoke to me as if I was there for her to converse with. I listened to her voice for months, since being a god made it so I heard her as if she was speaking directly into my ears, before I decided I wished to meet her.**_

 _ **When I finally approached her I discovered that she was a brand new soul and extremely powerful on top of that. The first time I kissed her I marked her soul as belonging to me. That way my fellow gods would know who she belonged to, and I would be able to find her no matter where she was.**_ _He explained._

 _What happened to her? Did she die of old age?_ _Sesshomaru figured she must have since she was mortal._

 _ **No. She did not.**_ _Anubis answered quietly._ _ **During the time period where she lived the people worshiped the gods, but it was apparently a different matter when an individual was visited by one. She had only told her fellow priests and priestesses in my temple about the first time I visited her, but rumors made it into the general public. They saw her as cursed and did not want to be tainted themselves, so they apparently took it upon themselves to get rid of her.**_

 _How?_ _Sesshomaru asked quietly._

 _ **They severely beat her and took her away from civilization, out into the desert, and left her there to die. I only learned of her fate when her soul arrived in my domain to be judged and guided to her next plane of existence.**_ _Anubis explained._

 _ **After she moved on I watched over her soul, trying to find a way to reunite with her, as she reincarnated over and over again. Her last reincarnation is currently an infant many years in the future of this land.**_ _He continued._

 _Why are you in what is apparently her past if she is in the future?_ _Sesshomaru asked in confusion._

 _ **The sun god of my land, Amun-Ra, approached the sun goddess of this land, Amaterasu, and the two came up with the plan to use a powerful object to bring her to the past where I can approach her more freely, and the object can be destroyed since it is too dangerous to exist.**_

 _Why can you not approach her in her time or one of her previous reincarnations?_ _Sesshomaru asked._

 _ **I was concerned about her reaction if I approached her as myself. I did not want her to be afraid of me.**_ _Anubis answered._ _ **I could always disguise myself as a human and approach her, but that would be a lie and I am unwilling to lie to her.**_

 _ **It does not help that as time passes mortals have stopped worshipping gods or even believing in us. Gods, demons, and magic have been relegated to myth. That is why the plan to bring her to the past was formed. Gods are still worshipped and demons and magic are still out in the open here.**_

 _ **Once the plan was set I decided that I needed an identity in this time since even now where gods are worshipped, demons roam freely, and magic abound it will still be unusual for a god to be walking around, especially a foreign god.**_ _He explained._

 _Sesshomaru made an understanding sound. That had been his next question; why he couldn't approach her as himself in what would be her past. He also understood that being reborn would mean that when Anubis approached her he wouldn't be lying. She would meet one part of him and then he could introduce the other part of him once she was comfortable._

 _Still, he was somewhat surprised that this was all for a female, but then again he was raised by Anubis to appreciate all forms of life even if he didn't approve of their behavior. It was just like with his sire and dame. He appreciated that they were living beings, but that didn't mean he had to like them or tolerate them._

This powerful priestess must have been very special to gain the attention and affection of a god to the point that he is going through all of this to get her back even if it is a reincarnation _. Sesshomaru thought in awe._

 _He recalled what Anubis said about marking her soul so that let him know it wasn't just about her identity as a powerful priestess. He cared about her soul, so it didn't matter who she was reincarnated as he would still care for her._

 _Did you mate her?_ _He asked since even though he was a god he had also said he was a dog demon aside from being reborn as one._

 _ **I did not; we did not have the chance. All I did was mark her soul.**_ _Anubis answered._

 _What was her name?_ _Sesshomaru asked curiously._

 _ **Ikoris.**_ _Anubis said softly._

* * *

With the knowledge Anubis had given him Sesshomaru understood exactly what was going to happen once they merged, but he didn't worry. He would still be him because he was part of Anubis; only a new part. He imagined if Anubis hadn't raised him he might think differently; might be angry and in denial, but it was what it was.

Once the knowledge had settled he began to ask Anubis all about his home land; what it was like, what it looked like, if there were demons there, what type of demons lived there, and on and on.

They spent the rest of that day and the entire night talking of Africa, Egypt, and Ikoris. Sesshomaru was determined to learn all he could about this Egyptian priestess that was so interesting she could attract a god.

When he emerged from his room the next day he learned that he was the new Lord of the West; his sire having perished during the night. He had apparently accomplished what he set out to do before he died, so his lover and child were alive and well.

As time passed they didn't bother to try to get to know the child or protect him. Sesshomaru was of the opinion that he had his mother and her family to take care of him, and Anubis didn't care. As far as he was concerned the half demon was just another mortal born into the world and had nothing to do with him or his life in the mortal world.

The day of the half demons birth was the last he heard of them or thought of him until the human princess died of old age.

At that point Sesshomaru decided to monitor the child, Inuyasha, through the years after his mother's death; secretly providing food and protection since he was only a child, and because of the blood they shared. People would tag his behavior onto Sesshomaru because of the family relation, and he wanted to make sure his own honor wasn't tainted because of the young male.

Anubis on the other hand just wanted to make sure they were aware of anything they would have to deal with down the road.

The years continued to pass and Inuyasha grew older physically but not so much in mind. He was childish but then he was in his teen years so it was to be expected. Then he heard rumors of a sacred jewel moving location and the young male following it.

They were both irritated to find out that he was after an object of power. Sesshomaru because that could bring people to him wanting explanations or thinking he had some connection to the bauble, and Anubis because he knew the object would be used to bring his little priestess to that time.

If that mortal half demon still wanted it when she arrived Anubis would have to put him down and send him on to his next life; regardless of the years he had worked to keep him alive.

* * *

(Source: Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia)  
- **Amun-Ra** : Amun was a major ancient Egyptian deity who appears as a member of the Hermopolitan ogdoad. Amun was attested from the Old Kingdom together with his wife Amaunet. With the 11th dynasty (c. 21st century BC), Amun rose to the position of patron deity of Thebes by replacing Monthu. After the rebellion of Thebes against the Hyksos and with the rule of Ahmose I (16th century BC), Amun acquired national importance, expressed in his fusion with the Sun god, Ra, as **Amun-Ra** or **Amun-Re**.

- **Amaterasu** : is a part of the Japanese myth cycle and also a major deity of the Shinto religion. She is seen as the goddess of the sun, but also of the universe. The name Amaterasu derived from Amateru meaning "shining in heaven". The meaning of her whole name, Amaterasu-ōmikami, is "the great august kami (god) who shines in the heaven".

- **Hathor** : is an ancient Egyptian goddess who personified the principles of joy, feminine love, and motherhood. She was one of the most important and popular deities throughout the history of ancient Egypt. Hathor was worshipped by royalty and common people alike. In tomb paintings, she is often depicted as "Mistress of the West", welcoming the dead into the next life. In other roles, she was a goddess of music, dance, foreign lands, and fertility. She was believed to assist women in childbirth. She was also believed to be the patron goddess of miners.

- **Serket** : is the goddess of fertility, nature, animals, medicine, magic, and healing venomous stings and bites in Egyptian mythology, originally the deification of the scorpion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha or his characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

Egyptian Embodiment

 **Chapter Four:** **Unknown Protection**

Once Sesshomaru's lands were stable after what his sire's actions and the male's death put it through he left his mother's palace and began to wander.

Among the dogs of the demon race palaces were for females and their young. Sesshomaru had been old enough to leave not long after his sire's death, but had put it off in order to focus on stabilizing his lands.

Now he wandered his lands to his heart's content; dealing with rogue demons and unstable half demons, and at the same time showed Anubis the lands and those living in it. He eventually made his way into the thick forest housing the tree demon Bokusenō, the oldest demon in Japan, and found his sire had left him his sword of healing: Tenseiga.

Sesshomaru didn't want it. Particularly because it belonged to his sire, and because of the reason it was left to him. It just showed how much the male never knew him.

 _ **Take it. If only to keep it out of the wrong hands.**_ Anubis urged. _**You can find a use for it later.**_

Sesshomaru heeded Anubis' urging and eventually decided to try to find the other sword his sire left behind in his death, the Tessagia, in order to help pass time, and simply because he knew the demon that sired him hadn't wanted him to have it.

The years passed as he searched for the sword, coming across clues that allowed him to use his intellect, and finally he discovered a clue that led him toward the half demon he was related to by blood.

He actually hadn't heard anything about him in quite a number of years. Last he heard he was in a village getting cozy with a priestess. It was a priestess from this time, like many others, so he didn't care to know more about his situation. He didn't appear to be getting into trouble and that was all that mattered.

As Sesshomaru traveled toward the village that he had last heard he was in he heard various rumors about a priestess dying, killed by the half demon she had befriended, and said half demon being sealed in the forest named after him.

As he got closer he picked up on more details which was surprising since he understood the incident had happened a couple of years before. He learned that the half demon had tried to steal the sacred jewel, which the priestess had been guarding and been sealed as a result. The priestess that had sealed him had died, her body burned, and the sacred jewel with it.

Anubis recalled Amun-Ra's words on the plan, and understood that with the jewel now gone from this time it wouldn't be long before he was reunited with his little priestess.

When Sesshoumaru reached the forest named after the half demon he searched for the boy, and eventually found him pinned by an arrow to a very large tree.

He looked like he was merely sleeping. Besides that he looked the same as he had the last time he saw him if a bit bigger. White hair with little puppy ears sticking out at the top of his head, and wearing the red firerat robe his father left him.

It was clear Sesshomaru wouldn't be getting anything out him in his condition. He doubted the half demon actually knew the swords location, but that didn't mean the information wasn't somewhere inside him. After all, the clue had led to him.

He would have to wait. In the meantime he would exhaust any other leads.

 **~~EE~~**

 **Fifty years later**

Sesshomaru was in the far end of his lands dealing with a demon who had the audacity to challenge him when he sensed something. He quickly finished the demon with his acid whip and looked to the sky.

He watched as specks of light shot out across the sky near the opposite end of his lands. He thought that was a strange occurrence, but Anubis on the other hand knew exactly what was happening.

It was a very clear signal that his little priestess had arrived, but also that something had clearly gone wrong since the jewel that brought her back, that was supposed to be inside her, had been shattered.

 _ **She has arrived.**_ Anubis said. _**That little display was the jewel shattering and spreading.**_

Sesshomaru hummed in understanding and began to head in the direction the glowing jewel shards were coming from.

* * *

As Sesshomaru walked he considered consulting Anubis on what to do since this was apparently what they had been waiting for.

 _ **Do as you are. You are headed in the right direction. Once we find her I will point her out to you.**_ Anubis said having heard his thoughts.

After a couple of days of travel Sesshomaru began to smell a scent he had not expected to come across. They weren't far from the village near the forest named after Inuyasha, but what he was smelling was too strong to be from where the half demon was pinned.

 _ **Clearly that means the boy has been freed.**_ Anubis said. _**Head in his direction as I can sense her there as well.**_

Sesshomaru hummed as he did as instructed. They eventually crested a hill and he saw the half demon his sire had created with his lover in a tree, and at its base was a young human girl standing in front of the thick brown trunk.

He didn't need Anubis to point out that she was the one. As his eyes landed on her his heart slammed into his chest, and he knew that it was because of the god. It was his reaction to the priestess he had waited thousands of years to be reunited with.

Sesshomaru let his eyes travel over her, taking in her every detail. She had long wavy black hair, so dark it had a tint of blue to it, blue eyes, something he had never seen in a human before, and she wore a strange dark blue top and light blue skirt that revealed much of her legs.

He also sensed her spiritual power, and it was immense. It would seem she was an extremely powerful priestess.

 _ **Ignore her. Focus on the boy and getting the location of the Tessaiga. Do what you would have done had she not been there.**_ Anubis said in a strange low tone. _**I will explain why after this encounter.**_ He added before he went silent.

Sesshomaru blinked in confusion. Anubis was more than a master at concealing his feelings and emotions when he wanted to, not that he did often and not that he felt anything often, but right now seemed different.

He couldn't name what the god was feeling, but he sensed from it that something was wrong and it had to do with the human priestess they had come to meet.

Still, he trusted that Anubis would explain so he simply decided to do as he said, and act how he had planned to when the half demon was no longer sealed.

He walked forward at a leisurely pace and slowly unmasked his scent so the half demon could know he was there since he clearly wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. He watched him tense and jump down from the tree toward the priestess.

"Get down wench!" He heard him yell as he pushed her down roughly to the ground.

Sesshomaru felt an angry shift inside him from Anubis as he watched the half demon crouch next to the sprawled out girl with his hand in the middle of her back as she groaned in pain. There was no need to question it. The half demon whelp had hurt her with his reckless action and called her out of her name since it surely wasn't wench.

Kagome groaned, feeling her face especially her nose stinging, and pushed up on her elbows.

"What'd you do that for?" She complained as she tenderly rubbed her face.

"Shut up! We aren't alone." Inuyasha said roughly.

Kagome followed his line of sight and saw the most beautiful male she had ever seen. Her heart fluttered as she took in his gold eyes and long silky looking white hair, so reminiscent of Inuyasha's, the markings on his face and his all white outfit.

 _Oh wow. He's even better looking than Inuyasha. So beautiful, so handsome._ She thought with an internal sigh.

"Who is that?" She asked softly.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?!" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome refrained from saying that she thought they might be related in some way, but the thought was there all the same.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped to his feet.

"You have information I need." Sesshomaru said calmly before he sped forward and snatched him up by his neck. "Now is that any way to speak to your older brother?" He added blandly.

As he listened to Inuyasha splutter in surprise and shock he recalled the clue that had lead him to the whelp. _Seeing, but never seen. Protected, yet never known to its protector_. That was all he had to direct him to his sire's grave and the Tessaiga.

He examined the whelp's eyes and narrowed his own as he finally saw what he was looking for. He brought up two fingers to one of his wide eyes and used a sliver of his youki to retrieve what was hidden inside.

A moment later a black pearl drifted out of Inuyasha's eye and Sesshomaru grabbed it and released the whelp to fall to the ground, gasping for air.

 _How am I going to get inside?_ He wondered as he gazed at the innocent looking tomb.

 _ **I will do it.**_ Anubis said before he took slight control of their body. He made sure to keep his presence completely masked, and allowed the pearl to float from his hand.

He touched the tip of his claw to the pearl and allowed a sliver of his power to coat its surface. The pearl pulsed and Anubis relinquished control as a swirling portal opened to show an oval black space almost as tall as him.

Sesshomaru stepped in and used his youki cloud to stop his short fall and head toward the remains of his sire. To his surprise he sensed the whelp and priestess following. He wondered why they were, and figured it was either curiosity or one wanted to and the other refused to be left behind.

He didn't particularly mind and thought it would be good to be in the priestess' presence after having been waiting for her for so long even if he didn't know why they couldn't yet approach her.

When he reached the mountainous skeleton he entered with complete indifference that it had once been his sire. He landed in the bottom and released his youki cloud as he stepped toward the platform that held the sword he had been looking for.

Now that he had found it he wondered what he was supposed to do. He didn't actually want it. He had just wanted to find it since it was difficult to find.

He sensed the whelp and priestess enter his sire's remains and he hummed thoughtfully. The sword had obviously been inside the whelp to protect him in some way, but now the priestess was with him and it was obvious she wasn't going to just leave him with the little he had seen of her behavior.

 _She is going to need protecting so the whelp will need the sword. However, it is likely that he will not take it unless I make a big deal about wanting it myself_. He thought as he stopped in front of the platform and stared at the sword. He sensed a barrier around the hilt and narrowed his eyes.

 _Anubis?_ He asked and the god answered, knowing what he wanted to know.

 _ **It will prevent any demon from wielding it.**_ The god said.

 _What of half demons?_ Sesshomaru asked.

 _ **The boy will be able to use it, however, he will have to figure out how to get it to work so it does not have its current appearance.**_ Anubis answered.

At his words both of them thought back to the one time they had seen Sesshomaru's sire use the sword, and remembered how it looked and what it could do.

Suddenly Inuyasha slammed down not far behind him with a grunt.

"Who the hell are you? And what did you mean older brother?" Inuyasha shouted and Sesshomaru frowned and glanced his way.

"So uncouth." He said in distaste. "I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, and the two of us share the same sire. I was born before you, which explains why I am the older brother."

He looked away then and focused back on the sword and wrapped his hand around the hilt. Instantly energy began to crackle around his hand like lightning stinging and zapping his hand.

He held on a bit longer despite the pain to give the impression that he really did want the thing. If anything the pain was more proof that his sire had never intended for him to wield the sword despite being his first born.

"Ha! The sword was in me so it obviously belongs to me." Inuyasha said with a smirk. _Even though it looks like a piece of crap._ He thought as he glanced at it. "You don't deserve it anyway since as my supposed family you weren't there all these years." He added childishly, and Sesshomaru flung his whip at him, knocking him away without a word.

Inuyasha tried to attack him and in the process of Sesshomaru dodging his wild claw swipes they moved away from the platform.

"I'll use this sword on you, and then I won't have an older brother anymore." Inuyasha said before he quickly moved onto the platform and reached for the sword. He hesitated for a moment, remembering the energy that had attacked Sesshomaru's hand, then shook his head and wrapped his fingers around the hilt.

Nothing happened and he released the breath he didn't realize he was holding and pulled. Unexpectedly the sword didn't budge even a little. He growled in irritation and reached out with his other hand and pulled with both hands, but still the sword didn't move at all.

"Looks like the sword is not supposed to be yours either." Sesshomaru said condescendingly.

Inuyasha growled at his words and moved to attack him again letting his anger get to him.

Meanwhile Kagome watched all this silently from the sidelines. She was still surprised that they were in a world inside a pearl, and further that they were inside the massive remains of Inuyasha's father.

 _And apparently Sesshomaru_ _'_ _s father as well from what I heard. That certainly explains their similar looks._ She thought.

She watched in slight worry as Inuyasha was tossed and flung around. She had seen him deal with worse, but it was still hard to watch when she knew that a human would've been badly damaged by the landings alone.

Suddenly their movements began to come her way and she scrambled out of the way and toward the platform holding the sword. When she reached the platform she tripped since she was busy watching the fighting, and reached out blindingly, only to grab the hilt of the sword and still fall down.

Everything quieted and she looked up to see them staring at her. She stood up and looked at the sword and then looked to them as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Oops." Kagome said sheepishly.

Sesshomaru forcefully flung Inuyasha into the wall of large thick bones of their sire before he quickly went to the priestess, standing close in front of her, and sniffed her, memorizing her scent.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Kagome." She answered softly, her heart racing at his closeness. _He'_ _s even more beautiful up close._ She thought.

"How long have you been traveling with the whelp?" He asked since the half demons scent was all over her.

"Only a couple of days." Kagome answered as her eyes flickered all around his face.

"It is a miracle you are still alive." Sesshomaru said quietly. _Since the whelp obviously could barely protect himself_. He added to himself. _**Cover her in your poison**_. Anubis said, and Sesshomaru instantly understood why.

"This will help for the time being." He murmured quietly before he used his poison, dousing her in the green acid like substance.

Kagome screamed and flung her arms over her head and covered her face instinctively as she crouched down, unable to move away quick enough.

Sesshomaru watched as the bones behind her melted down, dripping on her, but he knew she would be okay. The Tessaiga and her own powers would protect her from his acid. Some would seep into her skin and give her an immunity to poisons and diseases until they could be together and he could protect her properly.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and charged toward them, claws up and ready to rip into flesh.

Sesshomaru jumped back and away from the whelp. The action succeeded in putting distance between him and the priestess Kagome, but he thought that was fine. What confused him ever so slightly was what could possibly be going on in the whelps mind.

He continued to swipe his claws at him, obviously attempting to tear into him, but Sesshomaru could not tell if it was really for the priestess or his anger at him for not being in his life.

 _Perhaps a little of both_. He thought as he continued to dodge Inuyasha's wild swipes. He moved around the rather large space as he watched the whelp and waited for what would happen next. He honestly had no desire to fight him, especially as the whelp was in no way a threat to him.

Suddenly he heard a loud gasp and his eyes flickered over to where he left the priestess, and watched as she emerged from the melted bone, still holding the Tessaiga, looking perfectly fine.

"Give me the sword!" Inuyasha shouted as he rushed to Kagome, and snatched it out of her hand.

He held it uncertainly as he faced Sesshomaru, clearly showing that he had never held a sword and didn't know how to use it. Never mind the true power of the blade.

"Sesshomaru couldn't pull the sword and couldn't seem to hold it without pain, and you couldn't pull it but you can hold it, and I can do both. So it's obvious that humans have something to do with the sword." Kagome explained. "You being half demon obviously helps you hold the sword, so maybe you need to be protecting humans to make it work."

"What are you talking about? It's just a rusted beat up sword." He said, and she shook her head.

"It's obviously more than it appears if it was hidden away, sealed inside you, and has a condition on who can pull it from where it was kept." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru watched and listened to the priestess Kagome and felt approval at her deductions about the sword, which spoke well of her intelligence. Now he just needed to get the whelp to activate the sword. He hoped Inuyasha had actually listened to her words.

Inuyasha nearly rolled his eyes at the wench for thinking the sword was more than it was. He glance at it and then actually did rolled his eyes. It was a piece of junk and he intended to stick it in Sesshomaru's gut for not being there for him. Then they could leave and get back to hunting the jewel shards.

He ran at Sesshomaru, charging with the sword up above his head ready to swing it down to cleave the demon in two, but the demon Lord moved out of the way at the last moment and he stumbled severely as he hit nothing but air.

He growled in embarrassment as he swung around to see Sesshomaru standing there staring at him with no expression and a blank gaze. He felt he was still being laughed at, and it only added to his anger.

He ran at him again and swung the sword sideways to try and chop him in half but the demon leapt back out of the way and landed easily, like it was nothing to him. He saw that he was closer to the wench and thought he shouldn't let him get closer considering he had covered her in acid just moments ago.

Inuyasha growled. He didn't want Sesshomaru getting closer to her. He had already been close once and he didn't need to be again. She was his wench!

The Tessaiga pulsed and suddenly it transformed into a much larger shiny sword, and Inuyasha ran forward again and swung it at him. This time the demon moved off to the side out of the way.

The two moved around the large space, Inuyasha attacking and Sesshomaru dodging, gaining speed the longer they continued. Halfway through Inuyasha yelled as he swung the Tessaiga and a youki filled attack came flying from it, slamming into the bone wall right behind where Sesshomaru had been standing.

This continued for a long stretch with Inuyasha flinging the newly awakened attack around and Sesshomaru dodging.

Sesshomaru, however, quickly began to take notice that the whelp was being reckless. He seemed to have forgotten the priestess was around. The space was large, but not so much that it would support that kind of attack without endangering someone on the sidelines.

He narrowed his eyes and sped toward her and snatched her up and listened to her surprised cry as he jumped high, snatching her out of the way of an attack heading for him and her by extension since she had been near him.

He propelled himself and his companion higher and higher until he reached the entrance he had used and leapt out onto his sire's wide shoulder. He released the priestess and moved away from her and only a few moments later Inuyasha leapt through the hole shouting.

"Kagome?!" He yelled.

"I'm here!" Kagome called, and Inuyasha looked her way before focusing on Sesshomaru.

"Stay away from her!" He shouted, conveniently forgetting he had almost hit her with his attack.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha ran at Sesshomaru and attacked him or at least tried to. Sesshomaru always managed to get out of the way as if he wasn't even putting any effort into it.

She watched as Inuyasha swung his sword around wildly and she did her best to move out of the way so she didn't get caught in his strange sword attack. The problem was there was only so many places she could move without the risk of falling to her death. Still, with the way Inuyasha was moving around she was going to have to take a chance.

Sesshomaru hummed thoughtfully as he moved out of the way of Inuyasha's attack yet again. He was throwing around that attack, but it wasn't a true attack inherent to the sword. It was just a gathering of youki.

He needed to get the whelp to use the Wind Scar before he could be done here and leave so he could speak to Anubis in peace.

He leapt away from the armored neck piece that led up to his sires giant head, and was just considering taking his true form to see if that would inspire the whelp to produce the attack when he shouted at him.

"Stay still!" Inuyasha shouted angrily, and swung the sword down and watched wide eyed as a whole new attack came flying out of it.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and glanced behind him to see the priestess Kagome standing not far behind him. He had been aware that she had been trying to stay out of the way and not get hit, and he had been making sure to help in that by moving away from her, but Inuyasha had let his anger and frustration cloud his mind.

The whelp either didn't see her standing behind him or he didn't care. Either way he had to make sure she didn't get hit by that attack.

Sesshoumaru turned and darted toward her, feeling Anubis become very still inside him. In that moment he realized just how strong Anubis' presence was inside him for him to feel him go still like that.

It was an eerie watchful stillness that silently spoke of unspeakable danger should she be hurt. He himself didn't want either of them to experience her being injured, Anubis especially, since the god had already seen a version of her badly injured and dead.

She stood frozen as he moved toward her, and it was obvious she didn't have time, or the reflexes, to react to the threat headed toward her. He knew in her mind it was a twofold threat. Him and the attack.

He grabbed her around the waist as soon as he reached her and absorbed the attack. As soon as he felt the attack tearing into him he tossed her off to the side, out of the way of the remainder of the attack and out of danger of falling off the massive skeleton, and involuntarily cried out in pain as he felt his left arm being torn off.

He collapsed from the pain and his momentum caused him to roll along the armored shoulder until he fell off. As he fell through the air he quickly called his youki cloud to him and began to fly away toward the portal opening to the pearl, the remains of his upper arm bleeding heavily.

 _ **Do not worry. It will regenerate.**_ Anubis calmly assured him. _**Consider your current loss as training until we merge and it returns.**_

 **~~EE~~**

Kagome sighed quietly as she moved about her self-designated duties. So much had happened to her that she hadn't had time to just sit and think about it all and let it sink in before something else happened.

Now though with her friends distracted setting up camp and Inuyasha having disappeared off into the trees she was finally getting that chance, the opportunity to think about everything that had happened to her in the long weeks since she was pulled down the well.

Demons and half demons were real and not myths and fairytales. Priestesses actually had spiritual powers and were healers and fighters. There were demon slayers, people who actually dedicated their lives to hunting down and killing demons. She had unbelievably actually met demons and half demons, and used her newly revealed powers to purify demons.

Beyond that it still felt surreal to know that she was the reincarnation of the priestess, Kikyou, that protected the sacred jewel before her, and that Inuyasha had loved said priestess. Not to mention that Kikyou had pinned him to a tree to sleep for eternity.

The fact that the actual sacred jewel had been inside her and now she was traveling around in the feudal era trying to gather the shattered pieces of it was mind boggling.

Another thing that stood out in her mind was her first encounter with Inuyasha's scary half-brother, and how she was drawn to him despite the fact that he had tried to kill her.

 _Then again I_ _'_ _m not surprised by that since I_ _'_ _ve always liked dogs._ She thought softly. There was just something in his face, the way he looked, that seemed familiar to her, and it wasn't because he and Inuyasha were related.

To add to all that there was a quiet voice, or an impression of a voice, in the back of her mind saying that he looked familiar, reminded her of her beloved lord.

That voice had creeped her out at first, since she had no idea where it came from or why it was there, but she noticed that it began to grow louder as her feelings for Inuyasha grew, louder and disapproving.

The voice didn't like Inuyasha's behavior nor his attitude and definitely didn't like the way he treated her, and found it unbelievable that she was putting up with it. It said that _her Lord would never treat her or speak to her that way; that the world could crumble and die and still he would not do such a thing_.

That sentence alone told her the voice was female, which was only slightly reassuring.

Still, despite his loud and boisterous nature, despite him constantly calling her wench, despite him trying to keep her from going home and cutting into her time when she was there, and despite the strange voice in her mind, she had fallen in love with Inuyasha as time passed.

It had surprised her at first, especially since it hadn't been long since she had met him, but after realizing and thinking about it she decided that it wasn't that surprising. He was cute and she spent all day, every day and night with him. Not to mention he was part dog, so it was sure to happen.

Kagome knew that Inuyasha loved Kikyou but she couldn't help her feelings. And it helped that he sometimes showed her that he cared for her more than he let on.

" _Your feelings should not be based on the fact that he sometimes shows that he cares. A male that you have affection for, and who you believe returns those feelings, should_ _always_ _show that he cares. Even if he is not the most vocal in his display he should show it in some form or another._ _"_ The voice in her mind said lightly.

Kagome sighed lightly at the words, taking them in, but continuing her thoughts.

Meeting their friends hadn't put a damper on her growing feelings for Inuyasha. Shippo's arrival was unexpected, but she had taken to him right away and treated him like he was her younger brother.

Then came the perverted monk Miroku. His presence had taken some getting used to with how hands on he was, but she knew despite his flirtatious ways he was smart, kind, and loyal.

Sango's arrival had been heart breaking with learning of the loss of her entire village and family, and especially the circumstances that her younger brother was now stuck in.

Not even Koga's constant claim on her and his supposed feelings were enough to stop her feelings for Inuyasha from growing. They, or rather his claims, were annoying, but definitely weren't enough to stop her feelings for the half dog boy.

The only things that were beginning to affect her feelings for the half demon were his constant comparisons of her to Kikyou, his abandoning the group during the night to meet with Kikyou, her fascination with his half-brother, and the strange voice in her head.

Because of the combination Kagome was thinking about the demon lord, Sesshomaru, more and more. She sighed as she recalled his confusing behavior when she first met him.

He had tried to kill her with his poison acid, but then he had turned around and lost his arm protecting her. It was something she still didn't understand. Why would he save her after trying to kill her? And why try to kill her in the first place? It just didn't make sense.

" _Did he really try to kill you?_ _"_ The voice in her mind questioned. _"_ _Perhaps you should think back and analyze that encounter thoroughly._ _"_

Kagome frowned and did just that. She recalled Sesshomaru smelling her, asking her name, and asking how long she had been traveling with Inuyasha. She remembered him saying it was a miracle she was still alive, and that it should help for the time being before he tried to kill her with his acid.

She frowned deeper as she went back over that moment. He said it was a miracle she was still alive, and she could understand why he said that. Inuyasha was wild and reckless. Before he had the Tessaiga all he had were his claws and half demon strength. And she had still been new to her powers and learning to use them.

After he got the sword and learned how to use it things got better, but he was still reckless and she was able to be kidnapped, and he didn't save her until the last minute. Then he would leave, not only her, but their entire group vulnerable during the night when he left, without a word, to meet Kikyou.

" _Do not forget the many times he would complain and hassle you to come back through the well on time, only for him to not be there to escort you to the village; and the few times you were attacked by rogue demons because of it._ _"_ The voice reminded her.

Then Sesshomaru had said _it_ should help before covering her in his acid. Obviously thinking back it sounded like he meant the action to help her and not kill her, but she didn't understand how it was supposed to do that.

The acid should've killed her but it hadn't. She had always thought it was because of the Tessaiga, but was it possible that he really hadn't been trying to kill her? He hadn't looked surprised when she had burst from the melted goop around her.

So Kagome wondered how exactly his acid was supposed to help her, to keep her alive. She thought back to her schooling and what she knew about acid. She knew it was used a great deal in chemistry and could dissolve many things, and was particularly dangerous to flesh.

 _That couldn_ _'_ _t be what he meant to do if he was really trying to help me_. She thought quietly.

She then considered what she knew of poison. She knew it was toxic and came in many forms. It could be used in antidotes to counter the effects of poisons, and kill off many different things from living beings to living organisms.

Kagome hummed lightly as she began to prepare some ramen for Inuyasha.

 _I'_ _m in the past, in the feudal era, where there_ _'_ _s constant danger and disease_. She considered.

Covering her in acid wouldn't help her in any way, but maybe the poison in it would help her. She had heard that people could develop a resistance to poisons if they ingest it in small doses regularly.

 _Is that what he was trying to do; give me some type of resistance to poisons?_ She wondered. She also imagined that, if it didn't kill her, it might strengthen her immune system against the diseases that ran rampant during this time.

 _Strengthen my immune system against the diseases_. She repeated. It was possible that instead of trying to kill her the demon Lord had been trying to help her by giving her a resistance to poisons and strengthening her immune system.

She didn't know for sure if that was the case since she didn't think she had come across anything that was poisonous. She also hadn't gotten sick, but she had thought that was because she was simply healthier than humans were in this time.

Kagome shook her head slightly and turned her thoughts to what else Sesshomaru had done when she first met him. He had save her life and lost an arm in the process.

She remembered silently cursing Inuyasha for not realizing she was standing in the path of his attack, and being fearful that Sesshomaru was running back toward her instead of out of the way of the attack. Then he snatched her up and she recalled once again the feel of his strong arm around her and the close contact, the warmth, and then the attack hit and she felt the force of it but not the attack itself.

Next thing she knew she was flying through the air away from the danger and hitting the hard surface, and turning just in time to see Sesshomaru rolling off the edge leaving a trail of blood behind.

He _had_ saved her. He could have let that attack hit her, could've taken her over the edge with him and let her fall to her death, but he didn't. He took the hit, when he could've easily avoided it, and moved her to safety.

The question now was, if her thoughts were right then, why would Sesshomaru want to help her? At that time he had just met her and she was traveling with his younger brother.

 _And why did he save me from Inuyasha_ _'_ _s wild attack? After all, the action had caused him to lose an arm._ She thought as it continued to register that the demon Lord had saved her life. Saved her life from a reckless attack by the one she had come to love.

The few times she had seen Sesshomaru since then he had attacked Inuyasha trying to get the Tessaiga. He didn't speak much but when he did it was about Inuyasha being unworthy of the sword.

The few times she had gotten in the way to try and stop them or save Inuyasha he had merely tossed her aside. Looking back she realized how gentle he had been with her when she remembered his strength and how he treated Inuyasha.

That didn't fit with what Inuyasha said about him. That he was a cold hearted human hating demon who had abandoned him, and only showed up in his life now because he wanted the Tessaiga.

Kagome thought maybe she needed to keep her eyes open and look closer at events that happened with the attractive demon Lord, and stop taking Inuyasha's words about him at face value.

After all, if he had just come into Inuyasha's life then how could her friend know that he was cold hearted and hated humans? Sesshomaru had never said such a thing, and she didn't remember hearing it from anyone else.

"Kagome! Pay attention to what you are doing." Sango called.

Kagome blinked and looked over at her before she looked down and quickly corrected her actions before she ruined Inuyasha's meal.

"Thanks." She said softly.

"What has you so distracted?" Sango asked.

"I was just thinking over all we've been through, and what could possibly happen next." Kagome answered.

 **~~EE~~**

After Sesshomaru left the tomb of the Dog General he moved a considerable distance away before he stopped and watched the portal. He waited until the priestess and whelp came out, and once he was sure the priestess was relatively safe he left the area to take care of his severe wound.

Once he had found a place that was secluded and free of anything that could try to become brave enough to attack him he began to tend to his wound.

 _What happened back there? Why did you want to ignore the priestess instead of making contact?_ He asked Anubis as he tended to himself.

 _ **She would not have recognized me. Her soul is not complete. Part of it is sealed away, highly likely in the jewel, along with half her powers.**_ Anubis revealed quietly. _**It was something I noticed the moment you laid eyes on her.**_

 _ **The jewel shattering before we met was unforeseen, so we will have to wait until her soul is free before revealing the truth about us.**_ He decided. _**However since the situation is what it is and with what I have seen of her I would rather her have this time to grow more and mature.**_

 _What will we do if she develops affection for the half demon?_ Sesshomaru pointed out.

 _ **It will be fine. If she does it will not last long as we both know the boy**_ _ **'**_ _ **s personality, and especially with what we have seen of him.**_ Anubis assured him. _**Instead of the original plan we will protect her from afar and make sure the boy does not damage her heart and soul irreparably. We might even be able to befriend her without the boy knowing.**_

He was not at all worried. Jealousy was an emotion Anubis had yet to experience, and the possibility of her developing feelings for the boy wasn't enough to trigger the emotion.

But her being in the boys company _was_ enough to let him know he was possessive. He hadn't liked the possessive tone in the boy's voice when he growled and shouted to stay away from her.

He could control the emotion, for now, but once he and his little priestess were together again he saw no need. He wanted everyone to know his claim; know that she was his, and always would be.

 **~~EE~~**

As the weeks passed Sesshomaru continued to go after the Tessagia, because it brought him in close contact with Kagome. He followed her around protecting her without her or the whelp knowing he was there. In doing so he watched the events happening around her.

He watched as the fox kit joined the pair and how the priestess took an almost instant liking to him. He had watched as they learned the grave of the priestess that had sealed the whelp had been desecrated. Then he had seen the priestess being kidnapped, and had followed the events believing that Inuyasha would have no problem saving her.

He had been mistaken. The whelp had gotten distracted by the clay and dirt doll of the priestess that had sealed him, was foolish enough to call out her name and bring her back to life, and the priestess ended up saving herself for all intents and purposes.

After that incident Sesshomaru learned that everyone believed Kagome was the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyou because of the events and her appearance, but he knew differently because of what Anubis told him.

She looked similar to Kikyou because the deceased priestess' soul latched onto the jewel, and since the jewel was in Kagome's body all her life it affected her physical development. The piece of soul Kikyou now had that was keeping her body together was her own thankfully.

As time passed from that incident he and Anubis began to notice that Kagome's appearance was slowly changing as the weeks passed, and she was beginning to look less and less like Kikyou and more like how she looked as Ikoris, which was a surprise as her previous reincarnations had not according to Anubis.

They watched her feelings for the whelp grow, just as Sesshomaru suspected would happen, as they met a monk that couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself, and an angry demon slayer out for vengeance. She, unsurprisingly from what they had seen, managed to befriend them both and gain allies in the process.

Something else Sesshomaru noticed was that Inuyasha was constantly comparing the priestess Kagome to the dead priestess, and he knew that it would help in driving away any affection she had for him.

He hoped it didn't take much longer because he didn't particularly like that the whelp kept comparing them. There was no comparison. Kagome was better. He could tell that even from his observations and the little interaction he had with her.


End file.
